What price be paid for love?
by Jacinta Kenobi
Summary: How far will William Turner go in his love for Elizabeth? When given a choice of life and servitude, or death and honor, what will he choose? Will it bring him closer to getting to Elizabeth, or only bring them further apart and cause him much pain?
1. Default Chapter

Now, before you go any further, I must tell you something. I am a scarily obsessed person who can find nothing better to do with her time than find ways to put any character Orlando Bloom has ever played, in this case, William Turner, in danger, pain, and, if at all possible, extreme mental anguish. As Jack would say, "Savvy?" If you are tormented by the idea of my hurting Will, then don't read any further than this sentence!!  
  
Gone?  
  
Ok, everyone who is still here, second warning. This story starts taking place about 2 hours into the movie. If you have not seen it, it will KILL the movie for you. Got it?   
  
Alright, I don't think there is anything else to say but enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
Will swallowed and took a quick, deep breath as he was shoved over the chest of glittering Aztec coins. Dimly, he knew that Barbossa was talking, but he barely noticed. Instead, his thoughts were centered around Elizabeth as he reminded himself that this was for her.  
  
Deep inside, though, something hurt at the knowledge that Elizabeth would never know he loved her.  
  
Barbossa grabbed a handful of Will's, long, curly, deep brown thick hair and grinned toothily in his face. He presented a long, wicked looking blade into the younger man's vision. Will eyed it nervously but otherwise showed no other outward reaction. Barbossa yanked his hair harder and placed the knife none-too-gently at Will's neck.  
  
Will prepared himself for the moment of searing pain, but it never came. He finally looked up to the pirate. "Ya want at live, don't ya boy. I ken see it in yer eyes." Barbossa raised an eyebrow. Will looked away, knowing nothing he said would help him now, not in this company. Barbossa dug the knife into Will's neck, but not enough to draw blood. "It be that girl, isn't it?" He inquired. "That pretty little lass. You fancy her." The cursed man chuckled.  
  
Will's head flew up. "I love her.' He declared forcefully, angrily, surprising himself. It was so easy to say it now. Why couldn't he ever tell the one that really mattered?  
  
Barbossa smirked heavily. "I see." He said, and paused, the knife lifting a little.  
  
Will frowned. //Get it over with, will you?// He thought. //What's the point of all this?//  
  
Barbossa seemed to come back to himself. "Do you want to live?" He demanded.  
  
Will sighed, looking up angrily. "Of course I do!" He admitted, his eyes shining with fury.  
  
Barbossa nodded and grinned slowly, looking to his men and back. "How badly?"  
  
Will immediately tensed upon hearing those words, and his gaze quickly turned from fear to worry. He swallowed hard, dreading the meaning of those words. "What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Barbossa's men looked equally confused as they stared at their captain. Barbossa just continued to smile, wheels of greed and evil seeming to turn inside his head. "I simply mean, would you be willing to sell your life to me for my allowing you to continue to use it?"  
  
Will's confusion did not leave him at those words, but his face drained of color. "For what would you want my life?"  
  
Barbossa stared at him a moment, yanking Will's hair back farther to force the younger man to look him in the eye. "You would serve me. Work for your keep on my boat without any gripe. Could you do that?" He asked.  
  
Will thought hard for a long moment. He could feel there was something underneath the captain's words, and it made him more than nervous. He knew he should just let them kill him and be done with it, but in the end, he would do anything that brought him closer to escaping and finding Elizabeth. "I can." He finally said.  
  
Barbossa grinned and nodded, talking a hold of Will's hand and slicing it open before placing the medallion inside and closing Will's fingers around it. Will could not help wincing as the piece of gold fell into the chest and the curse was released.  
  
Barbossa shoved Will down to the pirates arms. "Bind him and take him to the ship." He said. The pirates quickly obeyed.  
  
As the pirates moved away, another approached the captain. "Sir, what be the purpose in keeping the whelp? He'll just get in the way and be a bloody pest." The pirate growled.  
  
Barbossa turned to face him, shaking his head. "Do you know how many would pay a pretty price to own such a thing of fiery beauty, to be able to tame him?" He asked.  
  
The pirate just grunted. "We got enough without him. He won't bring enough to bother." He said.  
  
Barbossa nodded, distracted. "You may be right. But nothing would please me more than to see Bootstrap's kid sold into a life of misery. He'll die in the end, of course, but the dying will be much more rewarding than killing him now…for me of course. Bring me a sort of…satisfaction." His smiled grew as he bit into an apple.   
  
*****  
  
Yes, I know, sucky beginning, but I stink at writing pirate talk. You got the basic idea, right?  
  
Any flames I receive about this will be used to burn Will at the stake, so be careful! :D Other than that, all reviews are welcome…strike that, I'm begging…please? 


	2. Not broken yet

Sorry it took me so long to update. It's been rather hectic for me, and life just refuses to sit still while I post. Stupid DRL! (only a few people will get what that stood for, so don't feel bad if you didn't.) Anyway, on a side note, someone asked me why I hated Will!! I DON'T! I love him to death, this is just my way of proving it. (blushes) Oh, and that thing about burning him was just a pathetic attempt to escape flamers. My bad. Enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
Will's bonds were cut free as he was forced to climb back aboard The Black Pearl. He had never thought to see the ship again, and it felt strange to step on the deck and look around. For a moment, he considered running, but with the many pirates wandering about, undead or not, and water surrounding the ship with no place to hide, his chances of escaping were slim, and the chances of regretting the choice were high. Also, he had told Barbossa that he would serve without any gripe…for the moment, that was.  
  
The looks Turner was receiving from all ends did not make him comfortable at all; quite the opposite in fact. A sick feeling began to make his stomach churn, and he suddenly wished he had let Barbossa slit his throat and get it over with. If he made a break now, would they bother catching him or just kill him on the spot? He barely had time to finish that thought, though, before Barbossa's grinning face came into his vision.  
  
"Now, I've left ye untied, so I trust yer not going to go breaking me faith in ye by running off, will ye?" He asked with a smirk. "Wouldn't do ye no good anyway, so why bother, eh?"  
  
Will clenched his fists. Oh, how he hated this man. Barbossa had killed his father, captured and threatened Elizabeth, and now held him prisoner. If anyone Will knew deserved to die, it was this bloody pirate!  
  
"Ye don't look too happy about this." Barbossa chortled, faking sympathy, than getting a grim face. "Good! Ye've caused us far more trouble than yer worth, and now ye'll pay." He said, than nodded to the pirates standing behind Will. "Take him below."  
  
Will struggled slightly against the bruising grips on his biceps that suddenly appeared, but not for escape. Instead he longed for a free hand to strike out at Barbossa with. How he would love to see that smirk twist as blood ran from the nose above it!  
  
Will was taken back to the cell he knew so well, and locked up again. The crew Jack had gotten stared at him in disbelief. "Glory be…'e's alive!!!!" Will heard one of them mutter, but he just turned away.  
  
Many times the captured pirates tried to start a conversation with him, but Will never replied. Now that the danger had passed, relatively, for him, he was worried about Elizabeth. The last he had seen of her, she had been marooned. He hoped fervently that Jack was taking care of her…but that seemed highly unlikely, knowing Captain Sparrow.  
  
*****  
  
Time passed. Meager amounts of food were brought down to the prisoners, but Will hardly paid any attention, eating only enough to survive. Food didn't interest him. The only thing that did interest him, in fact, was escape, and Will waited anxiously for any opportunity to arise.  
  
At one point, the crew was removed from their cell, and Will dimly knew that this was a bad omen for them, but he could do nothing but watch. Never would he find out what had happened to his short-time companions, and this question of fate would haunt him the rest of his days.  
  
*****  
  
He did not know how long he remained in that dismal cell in the belly of the Pearl, but he did know that he wished it had been longer. He did not mind being ignored; preferred it in fact. However, William Turner's luck had run out. Soon, a few from Barbossa's crew came down to retrieve him  
  
They were laughing heartily as they stumbled half-drunkenly down the steps, and Will's heart sank Barbossa had not forgot him after all. Resigned to his fate, he waited quietly, head-down as they unlocked to door to his cell. Still, Will did not raise his head until a foot nudged him hard in the ribs. "The cap'n wants you." The pirate said simply, and Will rose to his feet, ignoring the mocking words they aimed at him as they shoved him up the stairs.   
  
Bright light attacked his senses as he came onto the deck of the Pearl. Will flinched slightly and raised a hand to shield his eyes. Immediately, he wished he had not, as the first thing that greeted his eyes was Barbossa's leering face.   
  
Instantly, Will whole bearing changed. His eyes darkened with rage, and his back became stiff, his hands clenched at his sides. The young man's body fairly burst with fury, but this only made Barbossa laugh. "Calm down, boy." He said between chortles. "Your anger'll do you no good, and it doesn't frighten me none."  
  
"It is not meant to frighten you." Said Will between clenched teeth. "It's merely my reaction to seeing your face, Barbossa." William spat with as much venom as he could muster.   
  
Barbossa shook his head. "Now, Will." He started, throwing an arm over the blacksmith's shoulders. "Is that any way t'be addressing yer cap'n?"   
  
Will shook with the desire to strike the man. "I will never call you captain. I said I would work, and that is all I will do." He said firmly.  
  
Barbossa nodded slowly. "Then you'd better be starting." He said, and suddenly, a bucket of water was thrust into Will's arms, as well as a mop. "Get to scrubbin'!" Barbossa barked in Will's face. Snickering was heard throughout the ship as Will glared at Barbossa. Neither man budged for a good minute.   
  
Finally, Will seemed to give in as he lifted the bucket as if to throw it's contents on the deck to start his task. However, the smirk on the Captain's face soon disappeared as the bucket changed it's path in midair and it's contents came flying towards him, soaking him from his tattered hat to his dirty boots.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I have a million other things to update and I just HAD to cut it off there. DON'T KILL ME! *cowers* 


	3. Repercussions and disappointments

I am not dead, I return triumphant with a post! Enjoy!  
  
******  
  
Will tried very hard not to laugh, but it was so hard! Barbossa was glaring out from underneath his dripping hat, and Will knew that that was a very bad sign. Will also knew that he was going to pay for that little trick, but seeing Barbossa's like this, dripping like a…well, like a half-drowned cat…he couldn't help it! A loud bark of laughter escaped him, and once that was gone, there was no stopping the rest of his laughter.  
  
Will wasn't the only one laughing, but he was the loudest. Perhaps this was because his punishment was sure, and that made him reckless. The rest of the pirates seemed to fear Barbossa's fury, perhaps because now they could die, and none were under the illusion that their captain would hesitate to kill them.   
  
When Barbossa spoke, his voice shook with fury. Not many things made him lose his temper, generally he took everything with a cynical kind of humor, but being humiliated was never something that sat well with him. Will knew that Barbossa was talking, but he could barely hear him as fought desperately to contain his laughter. Strong hands were at his biceps, restraining him, and that sobered him somewhat.  
  
Barbossa swept back his soaked feather from in front of his face. Feeling a little more in control of the situation, he calmed and watched as Will struggled against the men holding him. It didn't help any, but Will wasn't the kind to give in willingly, even when he was hopelessly outnumbered. Will looked at Barbossa with a smile of self-satisfaction, despite what he was facing, but now Barbossa only smiled maliciously back.  
  
*****  
  
Will gave a soft moan as the rocking of the boat caused his back to rub against the railings he had been tied to. A pirate, Will wasn't sure which in his state of hazy pain and exhaustion, not having been allowed to sleep, came over and kicked him brutally in the ribs. Will sucked in a gasping breath between his teeth, trying to block the cry of pain the came to his throat.  
  
"Quiet you!" Cried the pirate. Will knew his moan hadn't been loud, but the pirates were all too glad to look for a reason to abuse him. Will resisted the urge to glare at the pirate, not sure how much more abuse he could take. Breathing alone was causing him an incredible amount of pain. Barbossa's wrath had been insatiable, and Will had been whipped until he could not help screaming. When he was sure he was going to faint, they had stopped, and he had been tied here. How many hours ago had that been?   
  
William wasn't sure, but he knew that it had been some time, as the stars had come up since then. He lazily turned his gaze to them, as if seeking comfort from them. Dimly, he wondered where Elizabeth was, and if she was all right. Was she looking at the stars and thinking of him? Immediately, he banished that thought. She was almost assuredly not, and even if she was, they could never be together even if William WASN'T in the hands of bloodthirsty pirates, so it didn't bear thinking about.  
  
*****  
  
Unbeknownst to William, Elizabeth was indeed looking up at those same stars and thinking of him, but only briefly as Commodore Norrington appeared on the deck. "Commodore!" She cried, quickly making her way to his side. "Where is William?!!" She demanded, not seeing the man she was slowly realizing she loved.  
  
Norrington looked to her slowly, and drew himself up as if fighting off some internal pain. "There was no sign of him or the pirates. It would seem that your Mr. Sparrow has deceived us." He said shortly, spinning away.  
  
Elizabeth followed him quickly. "That's not possible, I know he was there! We must have missed them. Commodore, we mustn't give up!" She said, grabbing ahold of his arm.  
  
Commodore turned on her quickly, and it was then that she saw just how angry he was. "Where we you suggest we go, Miss Elizabeth?! We have no idea what their next move is, and from what you have said, the odds are strong that Mr. Turner is all ready dead."  
  
Elizabeth refused to believe that. "Sparrow will know where they are going!" She added in one last attempt to sway the man she had sworn herself to.  
  
The commodore smirked at her. "Perhaps he does, but I don't see how that will do us much good as he has escaped. He disappeared during the confusion, and one of our boats was missing when we returned." He said shortly, as though he blamed her, and stalked away.  
  
Elizabeth had to know for sure. "You didn't find anything that would suggest that Will is dead, did you Commodore?" She asked. Somewhere in her heart she knew that Will was alive, but she had to hear it herself.  
  
Norrington turned and looked at her with deep sadness. "Elizabeth, I hope that one day you will show the same concern for me." And then he disappeared from her sight.  
  
*****  
  
William was awakened to water pouring over him, than a violent slap across the face and a sock in the stomach. The total effect left him gasping as he was hauled to his feet after being untied. Barbossa was immediately in his face, smirking. "Did you sleep well, Mr. Turner?" He asked with fake concern, and William felt liking hitting him, but the burning pain emanating from his back silenced him.  
  
The pirates holding him turned him so he was looking out over the ocean and towards…Tortuga! What were they doing here? Will looked questioningly back at Barbossa, who only smiled wider as that infernal monkey scurried onto his shoulder. "I see ye recognize it. I had guessed you had found yer crew here." He said, and Will silently wished he'd get to the point.  
  
"What do you want with me, Barbossa?" Will demanded. I don't believe you just wanted another hand on board. I'm not worth the trouble, and I know that. So what do you really want?" Will said, trying to keep the irritation and fatigue out of his voice. He was sick of not knowing what Barbossa was planning.  
  
Barbossa looked at him for a long moment. "Yer right about on thing, boy. I didn't spare you just so I'd have another hand." He walked a few steps away to stand beside the railing. "But killing ye would have been too easy." He turned back To Will and smiled. "Yer father and I never much liked each other, and seeing how much yae resemble him, I can't see no better way to have revenge on him than by making yer death slow and painful." He looked at Will expectantly, as if waiting to get a rise, but he was sorely disappointed. William had known that if he remained he would undoubtedly die, so this came as no surprise.  
  
Barbossa turned away again to look at Tortuga. ""But ye've proved far too much trouble to be worth the effort, boy. So," He looked back with eh widest grin of all and Will repressed a shudder, "This'll be where ye get off." He said maliciously, and then the pirates where shoving Will before he had a chance to question Barbossa.  
  
*****  
  
Well? Sorry I skipped the best part, Will torment, but I had writer's block. I'll make it up I promise! Post! 


	4. From worse to worse

Quick note…There will be no slash in this story. There is a section of this story that could allude to that coming later, but it will not. I don't write slash, but I do know that there are those people out there, and so there is a reference to that. If this bothers you, I am sorry, but it is short and very vague. Also, Will seems wimpy in this post. Sorry.

00000

A shirt was pulled roughly onto William's body and over his wounds before he was dragged bodily off the boat and into town he remembered so clearly. Will struggled briefly with them, but was so weak from the working over he had been given that he was quickly subdued. The smell of the town immediately assaulted his nostrils, and he had to control his gag reflex. The sweat, vomit, alcohol and other bodily fluids made for a very sickening combination. This was a place he had hoped never to visit again, and yet here he was, under the very worst of circumstances. His mind drifted back to Elizabeth without his permission when he tried to understand how he had gotten here and remembered his reason. He was suddenly barraged with a memory so strong it might as well have been happening that moment.

Elizabeth had been standing at a store window, her gaze saying that her mind was far away from where she was. She was wearing a pale blue dress with silver trimming that made her skin seem all that much more perfect, her hair shining in the sun and her eyes sparkling as she gazed out to the ocean. Had she known how he had stared at her that day? That had been his favorite dress of hers. The trimming complimented her eyes, making the rich brown even brighter, and the tone seemed so rich and full on her. Silently, he had decided that she should wear color on her wedding day instead of the traditional white, as she looked so much more breathtaking. Immediately afterwards, he had been ashamed of his thoughts, assuring himself that he most certainly would never see Elizabeth in her wedding dress.

He forced his mind back to the present. He saw that they were coming to a dirty tavern that was ill lit and surrounded by whores and passed-out drunks. As they approached the entrance, one of the girls whistled in their direction appreciatively. "What do we have here?" She asked with a thick accent, her eyes traveling up and down Will's body. Will felt his face go hot, and desperately avoided her eyes. "Fresh blood, by the look of it, if the master's smart. How much ya askin' fer him?" She chuckled. "We know quite a few who'd pay good coin, don't we lasses?" She asked the other girls, and they all nodded in agreement with many a wry laugh as they in turn admired Will.

Barbossa chuckled back at the girl, as if they both were privy to a private joke. He shook his head. "I don' think they can manage the price I'm asking of this find." He smiled at the girls, and started towards the tavern again.

Will struggled against the hands holding him, baring his teeth in anger at the way he was being referred to, opening his mouth to curse the pirate. "You..." He began through clenched teeth, but never got to finish.

Barbossa calmly turned and struck William hard across the face with the back of his hand. "None o' that, lad." He scolded, and William couldn't help the glare of pure hate that came from him. Barbossa noticed, but just smiled at him, as if he enjoyed Will's hate.

Barbossa turned back to the tavern, and the pirates returned to hustling William inside. One of the pirates brutally punched William struck him across the shoulders when the blacksmith dug his feet stubbornly, reopening the wheals on his back and bringing a pained cry from the bound man. The captain hardly seemed to notice as he pushed his way through the thick crowd.

William felt the stares of all as they noticed him, the hot press of bodies, the occasional snicker or remark that the blacksmith tried earnestly not to hear, and the hands reaching out to touch before the pirates batted them away. None of the touches had been threatening so far, but William was hot, sick from the various fumes, and dizzy with the pain emanating from his back, and so each brush felt more like an intrusion than the last. By the time they reached the back of the tavern and Barbossa stopped by the bar, waiting for someone, William felt in serious danger of fainting. His wheals from the night before were bleeding freely, and the continued blood loss plus lack of food was beginning to take its toll. He sagged in his captor's hold and felt silently thankful for the pause, whatever the reason. He was keenly aware that he was in serious trouble, but felt too ill to care.

The tavern owner appeared. William closed his eyes and breathed shallowly through his mouth, trying not to draw attention to himself. Barbossa and the owner spoke for a while, but William didn't notice much until he was being elbowed by one of the pirates. "Stand up, you." He grumbled threateningly, pulling on one of William's bound arms. William tried to convince his legs to support him, but there wasn't any strength left in them at the moment.

Rough hands were suddenly in his hair, yanking his face up as the other hand grabbed his chin and turned his face from side to side, viewing him as one might a horse. "What did I tell ya?" Barbossa asked as the tavern owner gazed dispassionately at William.

"No, he ain't bad. Good cheekbones, strong chin…eyes'r bit wide, tho'. Ain't very becoming. They always like tha'?" The man stated as he pulled at one of Will's eyelids. Will jerked away from the hand weakly, only to have his hair pulled tighter into the fist.

"Nah. 'S only cause o' the working over we gave him to calm that spirit o' his." Barbossa chuckled as he stared deep into Will's eyes, his expression making the younger man very nervous.

The owner grumbled. "Noticed that." He muttered, pushing Will's head forward suddenly to view the man's back and the bloodstained shirt clinging to it. "Not sure I want him. Looks half-dead to me." He observed. William's head was dragged up again, and despite his exhaustion, he felt anger building up inside him as he realized that Barbossa was planning on selling him to this man. Selling him!!!

"You'd thank me if yer'd seen him a'fore it." Barbossa chuckled, and nudged Will in the chest with his boot. "He'll get over it soon. Too soon, if ya ask me." He laughed again. "Don' let 'im get too healthy, might be more than ya can handle." He returned his gaze to the owner.

The owner looked back and forth to Will and Barbossa, barely noticing the growing fury gaining in Will's eyes. "Dunno. Don't get much call for his like round here." He admitted. "Not with the lasses 'n all." He smiled towards one of the whores making her way through the room.

In struck William like a physical blow to the chest as he realized what the discussion had turned to. The anger clouded his thinking, and he heaved himself against the hands at his arms, almost breaking the surprised pirates' holds. "Never!" He cried through clenched teeth, his pain momentarily forgotten. "I'll never serve anyone in that way!!! I'd die first, and I'd take you with me!" William growled, his tone promising. William didn't idly speak of killing someone, but he meant it when he said he'd kill any man who tried to make him work in that manner.

Barbossa calmly nodded to the burly men holding Will, and one punched the blacksmith hard in the kidney while the other delivered a hard blow to his head. William sagged in their holds, momentarily dazed. Barbossa turned back to the owner as if nothing had happened. "He's still a strong lad, and with the proper breaking, he'll work hard." He said, raising an eyebrow at the owner.

The man sighed and drew a coin pouch from his belt. "Won't deny I could use the help, and as much trouble as he may be breaking in, he might be useful." The man grumbled as he laid several coins in Barbossa's palm.

William struggled weakly. "Barbossa…" He said with as much force as he could muster, "You can't do this!" His eyes traveled up to hold the pirate's for an intense moment. "I agreed to work for you to spare my life! I will not be sold!!!" He cried, trying to ignore how weak his voice sounded.

Barbossa laughed long and hard, the sound grating against Will's ears. When he finally calmed enough to talk, he smiled a toothy, foul-breathed smile at the prisoner. "Ya already have been, boy." He assured Will, and turned to leave.

The pirates dropped Will to the floor still bound, and Will pulled himself to his knees with difficulty. "BARBOSSA!!" He screamed, but it did him no good as he was grabbed from behind and hauled to his feet. "BARBOSSA!!"

00000

Well?


	5. Forgotten?

Ok, this is short...and evil...and not that good. There is a reason I don't write when I'm frustrated, but you know what? I updated it. This alone is a good thing. I guess I felt so bad for abandoning this when I wanted to start a new PotC that I had to return, regardless if anyone read or not.

Now, to warn you, I was mean in this chap. Really mean. So if William hurt bothers you, seriously don't read, cause I can't deal with flamers currently, ok? Thank you so much. :) Rescue is coming tho, butdon't forgetthe warning: angst.  
-----  
William couldn't remember much of his time spent in that small tavern in the years to come, but the first few months of his captivity stayed with him with cold clarity through it all. Some nights, after a long day of hard labor, torment, and mockery, he would wish he could remember nothing of his new life, instead dreaming of his life before, of his mother, his swords...Elizabeth. On especially cold nights, Will would wrap himself in a warm cocoon of memories of her sweet smile, despite the ache the reminders caused. He knew going with Barbossa had been a mistake, but all he had been able to think of at that cursed cave was Elizabeth, marooned with Jack. If he could have even assured that she was rescued, his sacrifice would have been worthwhile. As it happened, sometimes he wondered if he would ever know, and the thought caused an ache that nothing could fill.

The first few months, William used every waking moment trying to plot how to get away. He spent his time healing and plotting, then in desperate escape attempts. Unfortunately, William quickly became known all over the small town, his fine features and marks of slavery pointing him out in a crowd as surely as Jack's distinctive walk set the pirate apart. Getting off the island was impossible, especially when the tavern owner made it clear that whoever returned Will would receive gratitude, normally in the form of rum and whores.

Every time William was brought back, whether by his owner or someone else, the beatings got worse. Each time the tavern keeper would lament buying Will, and it was never the last time he would say that. William would return to healing and plotting, but each time his resolve weakened as he became sure that Elizabeth was dead or had been rescued and moved on, and with the knowledge that his attempts brought nothing but suffering. He never gave up trying, but the frequency and the determination began to fade in the face of endless days of serving and laboring and just trying to continue living.

It was the last beating that had finally broken William of the attempts. Cursing, the tavern owner had dragged a snarling, furious Will to the back of the tavern where the deliveries of rum were stored. He had tied William's bound hands to a post in the far corner of the room and proceeded to beat the boy into unconsciousness. William teetered between the living world and the next, returned violently to an unnatural sleep whenever he awakened by either his owner or whoever he had watching the blacksmith at the time. He wasn't sure how long this continued, his body weary from lack of water or food, but he did remember when the cycle changed, violently so. His owner had come back and demanded to know if William was sorry for his behavior. Thinking back, William knew now it probably wouldn't have mattered what he had said, his determination had still showed in his eyes, and the tavern keeper had seen that. His face taut with rage, he had wordlessly turned. William had wearily rested his head on his forearms, preparing for another beating, but that was not the punishment planned.

A hand fisted in his hair, pulling his head up, not enough to see the man above him, but enough to make his face visible. Something ran across the left side of his face, dripping down onto his left forearm and hand. A few moments later, a burning sensation had invaded his senses, pushing all other pain from his mind. The agony was extreme, the worst pain coming from his left eye, and with a scream, William had panicked and shut his eyes, incoherently trying to get away from whatever was causing the pain, but the damage had been done. In later times, when he had finally recovered from the brink of death back to coherency, he would learn that the tavern keeper had burst into a fury, throwing lantern oil onto the boy and lighting him on fire, furious beyond reason. It turned out that Will had been rather lucky. Most of the oil had run off him and headed for the stash of rum across the room, and suddenly in a panic at his ill-thought out actions his owner had quickly put the fire out, including the flames tormenting Will, but the damage had been done.

The scarring on his arm and hand eventually healed, but made the skin alternately numb to some things and sensitive to other, and lifting things with that arm became a bit of a trial. His face had been scarred on one side, the worst of it running off the side of his face and across his ear, a part of his lower scalp so burnt it no longer grew hair, which made Will hesitant to pull his hair back anymore. His left eye suffered the worse, however. Upon waking, the worst pain had come from the bandaged eye, and he was told by the half-drunk doctor, rather carelessly, that he would never see from that eye again.

The lack of mobility and sight made life difficult, but it was the disheartening that weakened Will the most. With so much time gone by, and with this added, the fire seemed to slowly go out of him after that, much to his owner's joy. The days blended together till Will could hardly tell them apart. It wasn't till a newcomer to the tavern took and interest in William that things began to change.  
-----  
looks around to trembling fingers all pointed accusingly at the screen I know, I know, I hurt Will. I scarred him. I blinded him. I'm a horrid person who needs to die. I'm sorry, I had to break him somehow, and Will is such a strong character! It was hard to think what I could do! I was as nice as I could be. Sorry, Will. Soothes Will's hair back...away from scar. He glares at her. Ouch...swallow Well...uh...um...see ya next time! runs from angry Will and fans.-


	6. Familiar faces

Ok, I wrote this post a long time ago and have finally reached the point where I can use it, hence the quick update. It isn't as good as I would like, but it never is. I hope you guys like it though. Let me know. :D

------

William quietly place the tankard of beer in front of one of the drunken pirates. Over the years, he had learned to be silent, because it invited less pain in the long run. Most of the patrons were too drunk to notice anything but the beer he carried. However, a few were just sick enough to in tormenting him.

"Thank ya, mate." The pirate said from underneath the brim of his dark, weathered hat. Will couldn't help the second glance he stole as he walked towards the owner of the next beer he had to serve. That voice had been familiar! He caught a glimpse of a bandana and beads woven into the dark pirate's hair before he made himself turn around. It couldn't possibly have been who he thought it was. He must have been distracted by the fact that he had been thanked. He had almost forgotten what the words sounded like. Besides, staring drew attention, and that was the last thing William wanted anymore. He brushed the thought away and continued on his duties.

Will could feel the pirate's eyes burning into the back of his neck, but he tried to ignore it, knowing that if the tavern keeper should see him slowing or appearing distracted, he would get the blunt end of some hard object tonight. However, as the night wore on, the pirate never stopped watching him. Will became very self-concious, avoiding the man's eyes and worrying why the pirate would be interested in him.

Will was acutely aware of the pirate as he stood and made his way to Will's master. Not for the first time, the blacksmith wished it wasn't so dim in the tavern, so that he could make out the pirate's face now that he was standing, head up and visible. Something about the walk caught his eye, but the memory was painful and foggy, so when Will was called away by another drunken patron, he stopped trying to remember, instead watching out of the corner of his eye as his master and the pirate conversed. He threw some hair out of his face and tried not to dwell on it. There was nothing he could do either way.

When he looked over again, it was when the tavern keeper called him. He was pleased when he noted that the pirate had disappeared. He made his way quickly to his master's side, only to be met with a firm strike to the face. "Took your time getting here, didn't you?" The mad who had bought will snarled.

The former blacksmith bit back the tears forming at the pain and struggled to control his anger. "Sorry, master." He forced out, refraining from rubbing at his stinging cheek. Even after all this time, it was impossible to call this man master without anger.

"I'll let it go this time." The cruel man said slowly. "Only because I have something for you to do." Will looked up in surprise and nervousness, and immediately cursed himself, knowing his master's rule about looking into a 'freeman's face,' as he put it. Fortunately, his master had been looking towards the stairs that led to the rooms he rented. "One of the patrons asked for you. Paid good silver, too." He said absently, rolling several coins in his palm, and suddenly looked at Will. "Can't think why he would want you." He said softly, eyeing the younger man's scars. "He didn't say, but for this much, I didn't ask, just told him not to harm you beyond healing. Don't disappoint him!" He laughed cruelly, and Will couldn't help the hitch in his breath.

Slowly, he turned towards the stairs, trying to think what he was going to do. He was not**_this_** broken, and never would be. "Third on your right!" His master called from behind him. Will didn't even turn, but continued up the stairs.

When he reached the room he had been directed to, he stopped and drew a deep breath. It was useless to postpone this. He knocked softly and opened the door when he heard the call to come in.

It took his eyes a moment to adjust. When they did, he swallowed hard. The pirate was sitting against the headboard of his bed, one leg thrown out in front of him, slightly bent at the knee, and the other dangling off the side. "Good, you came." The pirate intoned drunkenly.

Will couldn't help himself. "I don't know what my master told you, but I am only a server, and I do not serve in _**this**_ manner." He said, not able to help the disgust that crept into his voice. "I would rather die." He added quietly, though the words took the last of the rebellion that had not been beaten out of him.

The pirate chuckled and started to stand. "That's all right, kid, I'll stick ter girls fer that." He chuckled again, taking a swig from the bottle held lazily in his left hand, and Will felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

There was a moment of nervous silence, and finally Will couldn't stand it. "Then why…why do you want me?" Will asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I wanted ter see sommat." The pirate said slowly as he walked over. Will tensed up, yet that swagger seemed familiar. The pirate drew very close, staring Will deep in the eyes, and though William knew he should lower his gaze, he couldn't. After a second, the pirate leaned back at a drunken angle. "It is you, ain't it Will?" He breathed.

William's eyes widened with surprise. He stared at the pirate for a long moment. "Jack?" He asked, his tone tentative, afraid he would be wrong, that this was all a dream.

Instead, Jack grinned, gold glinting as he flung one arm to the side, palm up, and pointed one finger of the other hand in the general direction of William's face. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He intoned with pride.

William couldn't help himself. All the months and months of over working without proper food, rest, or even enough water to drink finally caught up with him as the shock hit his system. He exhaled in a long sigh, swaying dangerously on his feet till he landed on his knees, hands thrust before him to catch himself, a murmured curse stuck in his throat.

------

Hmmmm…not quite what I was expecting, but it'll do….so…um…YAY, Jack is here! …Um…review? LOL. Gotta know if you guys are still with me. :)


End file.
